Haruharu
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Hari-hari yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan... / Character-death, miss typo karena gak di dedit berulang kali, YAOI, BL dan sejenisnya. Don't Like Don't Read.


Title : Haru-haru

Cast :

Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew

Kim Jonghyun a.k.a Jonghyun

Kim Kibum a.k.a Key

Choi Minho a.k.a Minho

Lee Taemin a.k.a Taemin

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T maybe^^ (Mian, Author bodoh tentang Rating .)

Type : Oneshot

Warning : Character-death, miss typo karena gak di dedit berulang kali, YAOI, BL dan sejenisnya. Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary : Hari-hari yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan...

Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya kecuali pemain di dalamnya .

.

.

.

00000000

.

.

.

Minho pov

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah gang tepatnya aku berada didalam mobil hyung ku, Jonghyun hyung. Aku melihat hyungku dari kaca spion mobil, dia bersama seorang namja berambut coklat dan tengah memegang tangan namja tersebut.

Hah... sebuah hubungan yang rumit menurutku, aku tahu hyungku menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang bernama Kim Kibum atau lebih tepatnya sering di panggil Key itu. menurutku hubungan itu salah karena namja tersebut sudah bertunangan dengan namja yang bernama Lee Jinki atau biasanya di panggil dengan Onew, namun cinta mereka tak salah toh karena cinta tak memandang gender, status atau apapun itu dan aku setuju dengan pendapat bahwa cinta itu buta.

Sedangkan aku berada di antara mereka dimana aku juga memiliki hubungan dengan adik dari Onew hyung itu, Lee Taemin. Namun aku merasa menjdi seorang yang sangat berdosa sekali dimana aku mengetahui hubungan Key hyung dengan Jonghyun hyung namun aku diam saja tak memberi tahu kepada Onew hyung tentang hubungan mereka.

Aku bingung, di satu sisi aku sangat menyayangi jonghyun hyung yang sudah sangat mencintai Key hyung, aku tak pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu sejak beberapa tahun terahir ini. Tepatnya sejak kematian orang tua kami, dan jika aku memberitahukan hubungan Key hyung kepada Onew hyung maka aku akan kembali melihat raut sedih di wajah Jonghyun hyung. Aku tak mau melihat itu semua, aku ingin tetap melihatnya tersenyum walaupun caraku salah.

Aku hanya pasrah saat ini, jika suatu saat nanti hubungan Jonghyun hyung dan Key hyung ketahuan oleh Onew hyung. Bahkan aku berani menerima kemungkina terburuk dimana Taemin akan memutuskanku karena aku merahasiakan hubungan mereka berdua. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kebahagian dan senyum Jonghyun hyung walau aku harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan dan senyumku sendiri.

.

Minho pov end

.

Jonghyun pov

.

Jonghyun memegang tangan Key yang terlihat pucat, aku tahu selama ini cinta ku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Key hanya menganggap ku sebagai temannya. Aku juga tahu alasan Key kenapa selalu menghindari tunangannya dan memilih berjalan denganku akhir-akhir ini.

Namun aku sedih saat ini, aku menangis saat Key mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya kami tak usah bertemu lagi. Aku tak mau hal ini terjadi, aku sangat menyayanginya lebih tepatnya aku sangat mencintainya.

Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mu Key dan kenapa aku harus mempunyai perasaan ini terhadapmu. Perasaan yang tak mungkin bisa kau balas karena kau sangat mencintai Onew, tunangan mu itu.

Kau bahkan rela menyembunyikn penyakitmu darinya dan menghindarinya karena kau tak ingin melihatnya khwatir dan bersedih dengan keadaanmu. Kenapa kau tak memutuskannya dan memilih untuk bersama dengan ku.

Dingin

Lamunanku terbuyaran saat rasa dingin menyentuh tanganku, aku melihat sebuah cincin pertunangan Key terletak di telapak tanganku.

Aku terkejut, aku menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

Dia tak mengatakan apapun, dia menangis. Aku sedih melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Aku menarik tangannya membawanya kedalam pelukanku. Kuelus sayang rambutnya itu, dia terisak dalam pelukanku.

"Uljima Key-ah, uljima." Kataku pelan menahan rasa pedih yang membuncah saat aku melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai menangis pilu dalam pelukan ku tanpa aku bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menenangkannya.

"Katakan padaku apa maksud mu dengan cincin ini?" tanyaku padanya saat tangisnya sudah mereda.

Key melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kau tau kan hari ini aku akan operasi? Dan aku tidak yakin aku akan selamat Jjong-ah, saat operasiku nanti tak berhasil aku ingin kau memberikan cincin itu kepada Onew dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya alasan kenapa aku menjauhinya." Ujarnya pelan

Sekali lagi aku merasakan hantaman yang sangat keras di dadaku yang membuatku merasakan skit yang teramat sangat.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Key, kau akan selamat aku yakin itu. Dan kau bisa memulai hidup baru dengan Onew, aku akan membantumu menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya. Kalian akan menikah dan bahagia." Aku berkata menahan perih yang merasuki jiwaku.

Bagaimana bisa kau akan berkata demikian kepada ornag yang kau cintai? Aku pun tak tau kenapa aki bisa mengatakan ini semua dengan mudah.

"Sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk ku Jonghyun-ah, aku tak mungkin menemuinya lagi dan aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Hanya akan menyakiti hatiku saja saat aku melihatnya lagi, aku tak mau melihat dia menangisi dan mengasihani diriku. Aku mohon sampaikan semua pesanku kepdanya, katakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan aku juga sangat menyayanginya. Sampaikanlah permintaan maafku padanya karena aku telah mengacuhkannya selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Sampaikan juga maafku padanya karena telah menyembunyikan sakit ini darinya." Pintanya.

"Terimakasih karena selama ini kau menjadi teman akrabku, mau mendengarkan semua ceritaku. Menuruti semua keinginanku. Terimakasih Jonghyun-ah, aku menyayangi mu." Katanya pelan.

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan semuanya, perlahan kulihat dia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ku dan cincin pertunangannya yang ada dalam genggaman ku.

.

Jonghyun pov end.

.

Key pov

.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Jonghyun yang masih termangu menatap cincin pertunangan ku dengan Onew. Air mataku mengalir deras di kedua pipiku namun aku tak menghiraukannya.

Aku tau ini salah, namun aku tak ingin mendapatkan tatapan belas kasihan dari Onew makanya aku memilih menghindarinya dan berjalan dengan Jonghyun dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Jonghyun.

Aku tau Jonghyun mencintaiku, namun aku tak bisa membalas perasaannya karena cintaku hanya untuk Onew. Maafkan aku Jonghyun-ah, maafkan aku yang egois ini. Aku tau aku menyaiti hatimu, maafkan aku karena walaupun aku menerimamu kita tak akan bisa bersama karena kurasa hidupku hanya tinggal hari ini saja.

Maafkan aku Onew, maafkan aku yang juga menyakiti hatimu karena aku selalu menghindarimu dan memilih mendekatkan diri ke Jonghyun. Maafkan aku yang telah merusak persahabatan kalian. Maafkan aku, aku tau aku bodoh.

.

Key pov end.

.

.

.

Normal pov

.

.

Tanpa Jonghyun, Minho dan Key ketahui ada Onew dan Taemin yang sedang memperhatikan semua tindakan Key dan Jonghyun.

Matanya Onew nampak memerah menahan amarah apalagi saat dia melihat Key menyerahkan cincin pertunangan dengannya ke tangan Jonghyun dan amarahnya makin memuncak melihat Jonghyun yang dengan seeank hatinya memeluk Key dimana Key dengan senang hati menerima pelukan Jonghyn dan menangis di dadanya.

Setelah melihat Key berjalan meninggalkan Jonghyun, Onew segera mendatangai Jonghyun dengan angan yang terkepal marah.

Jonghyun yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Onew dan Taemin membalikkan badannya menatap Key yang sudah berada sangat jauh darinya. Dia menatap cincin itu sekali lagi dan kembali menatap Key yang semakin jauh.

Jonghyun berjalan pelan kearah mobilnya diaman adik semata wayangnya menunggunya, dia bahkan tak sadar bahaya sedang mengancamnya sekarang.

Saat Onew sudah dekat berada di belakang Jonghyun segera saja ditariknya bahu Jonghyun dan langsung meninju muka Jonghyun.

Jonghyun yang tidak siap menerima serangan terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak mobilnya, dia mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menatap Onew yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan marah.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dia memasukkan cincin itu kedalam kantung celananya. Matanya menatap Onew dengan tenang seakan tak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Dia bangun perlahan dan menatap Onew, sebuah senyum menghina tersungging di sudut bibirnya dan dia segera berbalik mengabaikan Onew yang sedang menatapnya marah seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga.

Onew yang melihat itu semua langsung kembali menyerang Jonghyu, ditariknya lengan Jonghyun dan melemparkannya ke tanah. Dia menindih Junghyun dan memukuli wajah Jonghyun tanpa ampun.

Minho dan Taemin yang melihat itu semua segera berlari mendekati mereka untuk melerainya, mereka berdua sempat terkejut dan saling pandang sejenak hingga akhirnya memisahkan hyung mereka dari perkelahian sengit itu.

Taemin menarik Onew dan memeluknya agar tak kembali menyerang Jonghyun. Jonghyun bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan perlahan, dia meludah kemudian mengelap sudut bibirnya lagi sambil menatap Onew.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan dengan Key? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Jonghyun-ah?" tanya Onew marah.

"Haha... aku pacaran dengan Key, kenapa? Kau keberatan?" jawab Jonghyun.

"Kau... beraninya kau berpacaran dengan tunanganku hah? Key sialan, jadi ini alasannya menghindariku. Dasar pelacur, rendahan tak tahu malu dan terima kasih!" maki Onew kasar.

Jonghyun yang mendengar Onew memaki Key dengan kasar menjadi marah, di hentakkannya tangan Minho yang memegangnya dan dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri Onew. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jonghyun meninju muka Onew hingga Onew terjengkang beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Jangan pernah menghina Key jika kau tak tahu keadaannya!" ujar Jonghyun dingin.

Onew marah mendengar ucapan Jonghyun dan dia dengan berlari menghampiri Jonghyun dan melayangkan tinjunya.

Jonghyun dan Onew kembali berkelahi dengan sengit, Taemin dan Minho berusah untuk memisahkan mereka berdua yang saling baku hantam.

Minho berhasil menarik Jonghyun menjauh dari Onew begitu juga dengan Taemin yang langsung menahan Onew dengan memeluknya.

Onew dan Jonghyun Saling memandang dengan marah hingga akhirnya onew melepaskan pelukan Taemin dan berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Onew hyunggg..." teriak Taemin memanggil hyungnya yang tengah berlari layaknya orang yang tengah kesetanan.

Taemin ingin mengejar Onew namun ada yang lebih penting saat ini di pikirannya, dia berbalik menghadap Minho yang kini juga tengah memandangnya. Taemin melihat Jonghyun yang telah berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Apa ini semua Minho-ah, jelaskan padaku?" ujar Taemin dengan datar.

"A-aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di mobil." Kata Minho dan menarik tangan Taemin untuk memasuki mobilnya dan menceritakan semua hal yang dia ketahui tentang Jonghyun dan Key.

.

.

,

0000000

.

.

.

Onew pov

.

Aku berlari dengan kencang menuju rumah, aku bahkan tak menghiraukan kendaran-kendaraan yang melaju dengan kencang yang bisa membahayakan nyawaku. Aku bahkan menabarak beberapa orang tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf dan kembali berlari dengan kencang.

Hatiku sakit mengetahui kenyataan ini, jadi ini alasan Key menghindariku selama sebulan ini? Dia berpacaran dengan Jonghyun kakak dari pacar adikku sendiri? Bahkan dia memberikan cincin pertunangannya ke Jonghyun.

Haha... aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekali, air maraku terus mengalir deras. Saat berada di depan rumah aku segera membuka pintu dengan kasar dan masuk kedalam kamarku. Kubanting pintu kamarku dengan keras.

Aku masuk kekamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhku dengan air shower. Bahkan air mataku masih mengalir, hatiku terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan ini.

Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini kepada Key? Kenapa? Apa salahku hingga kau selingkuh dengan Jonghyun yang bahkan dia adalah sahabatku sendiri? Kau tega melakukan ini semua, kau menghancurkan hatiku dan persahabatan ku sekaligus.

Haha... kau memang seorang penghancur hati dan persahatan yang handal Key, aku salut terhadap mu yang bisa melakukan keduanya sekaligus kepadaku saat ini.

Aku menghadap cermin besar di belakangku, memandangi wajahku mencari kekurangan yang ada di sana. Aku kembali teringat Key dan Jonghyun, perasaan marah itu datang lagi dan dengan keras ku tinju cermin itu. tak kupedulikan tangan ku yang berdarah akibat itu semua.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan dan berdiri di dekat jendela, tak kupedulikan lantai kamarku yang basah akibat pakaian ku yang basah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kedalam kamar ku dan berhenti pada meja dekat ranjang ku.

Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri meja itu dan mengambil bingkai foto, terlihat fotoku dan Key dimana aku tengah memeluk Key yang tersenyum bahagia

Aku kembali teringat masa-masa indahku bersama Key dulu, aku tersenyum pilu mengingat itu semua.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Key? Kenapa kau membuat hatiku hancur?" ucapku pelan.

Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku mengelus pelan kaca foto tersebut hingga kemarahan kembali menguasaiku.

Dengan marah aku melemparkan bingkai foto tersebut hinggan pecah berantakan di lantai. Aku menatap serpihan bingkai itu, haha... seperti hatiku yang saat ini sangat hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

.

Onew pov end

.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Key pov

.

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai masuk kedlam rumah, aku menuju kamarku dan kututup pintu kamarku dengan pelan.

Aku menyandarkan diriku di pintu kamarku, perlahan air mataku turun dngan deras mengalir di kedua pipiku. aku jatuh terduduk bersandar di pintu kamarku, sebelum aku sempat belok keluar dari gang tadi aku sempat menoleh kebelakang dan aku sangat terkejut melihat Onew yang berkelahi dengan Jonghyun.

Hatiku sakit melihat itu semua, dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi saling baku hantam hanya karena ku. Sesaat aku ingin berlari melerai mereka berua namun aku mengurungkan niat ku.

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar menuju jalan, tak menghiraukan mereka yang tengah berkelahi hebat karena ku.

Aku memang tak pantas hidup, aku telah menghancurkan persahabatan antar Onew dan Jonghyun bahkan aku mungkin telah memutuskan hubungan antara Taemin dan Minho.

Aku tau taemin pasti marah kepada mInho karena merahasiakan ini semua darinya hingga hal ini terjadi.

"Arggggghhhhhhhh..." aku mengacak rambutku frustasi mengingat itu semua.

Aku hendak berdiri berjalan kernjang ku namu terhenti saat aku melihat gumpalan rambut yang berada di kedua telapak tangan ku.

Aku menahan tangis melihat itu semua, penyakit ini semakin membunuhku. Namun aku bersyukur karena aku yakin aku pasti tak akan selamat dari operasi hari ini.

Aku menarik rambutku dengan pelan dan kembali kudapati gumpalan rambutku. Rambutku rontok bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Air mataku kembali menetes melihat itu semua, aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah lemari. Kubuka pintu lemari dan kuambil topi musim dingin ku yang berawarna biru kemudian memakainya.

Saat aku hendak kekamar mandi handphone ku berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawabku.

"..."

"Nde... aku akan segera kerumah sakit sekarang." Jawabku.

Dokter yang akan mengoperasiku menelpon ku untuk kerumah sakit sekarang melakukan beberpa persiapan sebelum operasi.

Aku segra masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membasuh mukaku. Kemudian kuelap menggunakan handuk putih kesayangan ku.

Setelah selesai membereskan wajahku yang tampak kacau karena air mata aku segera menyamar tasku dan berjalan pelan menuju rumah sakit.

.

Key pov end

.

.

Normal pov.

.

.

Saat ini Minho dan Taemin sedang berada di sebuah café, Minho baru saja selesai menceritakan semua masalah Jonghyun dan Key.

Minho menatap Taemin yang tengah memandangnya marah, dia sudah siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang sudah ada di pikirannya selam ini.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku Minho?" tanya Taemin.

"A-aku,,,, aku hanya ingin melihat Jonghyun hyung tersenyum taemin-ah. Kau tahu kan semenjak kematian kedua orang tua kami Jonghyun hyung seperti mayat hidup yang bahkan melupakan bagaimana cara tersenyum? Aku sedih melihat itu semua hingga aku akhirnya melihatnya tersenyum lagi saat di bertemu dengn Key hyung. Aku tak ingin senyum hyung ku yang telah lama tak kulihat hilang maka dari itu aku merahasiakan ini semua dari mu dan Onew hyung." Jawab Minho apa adanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau lihat sekarang akibatnya? Kau membuat dua orang sekaligus kehilangan senyumannya? Kau memang bodoh Choi Minho *Eh.. bener kadak? Mian kalau salah^^*! Kau bertindak tanpa memikirkan akibatnya." Ucap Taemin tajam.

"Ne... aku tau aku bodoh, tapi apakah salah jika aku ingin mempertahankan senyum hyungku? Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat melihat satu-satunya orang yang kita miliki di dunia ini hanya bertindak seperti mayat hidup yang tak mempunyai gairah dalam hidupnya. Ketika kau melihatnya menemukan kembali gairah hidupnya tegakah kau menghancurkan senyuman itu?" tanya Minho yang mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Aku tau Minho, aku tau itu. tapi caramu salah, kau tahu? Cara yang kau lakukan sangat salah?" Ujar Taemin penuh penekanan.

"Maafkan aku Taemin-ah, maaf kan aku. Aku tak berpikir panjang lagi dan memikirkan akibatnya. Yang aku pikirkan hanya senyum dan kebahagiaan hyungku walau aku harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan ku sendiri." Ujar Minho pelan.

"Hah... kau pikir aku kan memutuskan mu dengan ini semua?" tanya Taemin.

Minho mengangguk.

"Aku tak bodoh Choi Minho, aku memang marah padamu karena hal ini bahkan aku ingin memukul mu kalau bisa membunuh mu sekalian. Tapi aku tahu ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang ada malah menambah masalah. Aku tak akan memutuskan mu karena itu adalah usaha mu untuk mengembalikan hidup hyung mu yang hilang walaupun caramu salah." Jelas Taemin.

Minho mengangkat wajahnya memandang Taemin tak percaya.

"Wae? Kau tak percaya?" tanya Taemin.

"Anio,, aku percaya. Gomawo Temin-ah kau mau memaafkan ku dan mengerti semua alasanku. Gomawo, saranghae." Ucap Minho cepat.

Taemin tersenyum "Na ddo saranghae Minho-ah." Ucapnya.

Saat Minho dan Taemin ingin memesan makanan tiba-tiba handphone Minho berdering.

"Yeoboseyo, Jonghyun hyung?" jawab Minho

"..."

"Mwo? Nde aku akan segera kesana bersama Taemin." Katanya lagi, terlihat raut kepanikan di wajah tampannya.

Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ekspresi Panik Minho.

"Nde... aku akan memberitahunya." Jawab Minho lagi sebelum menutup sambungan telponnya dan langsung menghadap Taemin.

"Taemin-ah, bisakah kau hubungi Onew hyung untuk memberithukannya kalau hari ini Key hyung akan menjalani operasi." Kata Minho penuh harap.

"Mwo? Operasi?" tanya Taemin.

"Ne.. operasi." Jawab Minho.

"Tapi Key hyung sakit apa?" tanya Taemin lagi

"Molla, cepatlah hubungi Onew hyung, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit sebentar lagi operasinya dimulai." Jawab Minho.

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menelpon hyungnya.

.

.

.

0000000

.

.

.

Onew pov

.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rumah sakit setelah adik ku Taemin menelpon ku dan memberitahukan ku kalau Key akan di operasi sekarang.

Lagi-lagi air mataku menetes mengingat semua kenangan indah yang kulakukan dengannya.

Rasa takut menyergapku, bagaimana kalau aku kehilangannya sebelum sempat mengucapkan kata maaf?

Tidak...

Aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari dunia ini, lebih tepatnya dari hidup ku. Aku akan merelakan dia untun Junghyun.

Namun, kenapa dia tak pernah mengatakan tentang penyakitnya selama ini?

Aku memang seorang namjachingu yang buruk karena tak mengetahui tentang penyakit kekasihku sendiri. Aku merasa bersalah, apa mungkin karena kekurang pekaanku Key memilih menghindariku sebulan ini?

Aku terus berlari dengan pikiran-pikiran yang terus ermunculan di dalam otak ku, kenangan dimana aku berjalan di dekat sebuah pantai dengannya. Aku berfoto-foto dengan berbagai macam eksppresi lucu kami.

Aku teringat akan senyum lembutnya yang penuh kasih sayang, tatapan matanya saat dia marah atau kesal, omelan panjangnya, haha... aku mengingat semua hal tentangnya.

Key,,,,, Mianhae. Mianhae untuk semua kesalahanku, aku mohon bertahanlah.

Aku terus berlari hingga aku sampai dirumah sakit, aku bahkan masih berlari menaiki tangga menuju ruang operasi mengabaikan peringatan dari semua suster ataupun dokter yang kulewati.

Aku hampir sampai di dekat ruang operasi, aku berbelok namun langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat Jonghyun berjalan hendak turun sepertinya.

Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan pelan mendekati yang lainnya, saat aku melewati Junghyun dia menarik tanganku.

Aku diam saja sampai aku merasakan sebuah benda terletak di telapak tangan ku. Aku menoleh menatapnya dan menatap tangangku. Aku melihat cincin pertunangan itu di telapak tangan ku. Aku menatap Junghyun meminta penjelasan.

"Semuanya yang aku kaakan adalah kebohongan Onew-ah, aku dan Key tidak menjalin hubungan apapun. Aku memang mencintainya namun dia menolak ku karena cintanya hanya untuk mu. dia menghindari mu sebulan ini karena merahasian penyakitnya dari mu. Dia menderita Leukimia dan saat aku menyarankannya untuk meberitahumu dia menolak, katanya dia tak ingin mendapatkan tatapan dan perhatian yang berdasarkan belas kasihan saja karena penyakitnya. Selain itu, dia ingin agar kau bisa melupakannya dengan cepat jika saja operasi ini gagal. Dia sangat mencintaimu Onew-ah, sangat mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Maaf aku sudah membuat mu marah, namun hanya ini yang bisa aku bantu untuknya, untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya." Jonghyun menjelaskan semua alasan itu.

Aku shock, aku tak percaya dengan semua penjelasannya. Dia... Key menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku dan memilih Junghyun untuk memberitahukan tentang penyakitnya padaku?

Saat aku hendak bertanya lebih lanjut pintu ruang operasi terbuka, aku melihat doketer dan suster keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ada yang aneh, aku melihat seorang suster mendorong ranjang yang berisi seseorang diatasnya. Kenapa? Kenapa orang tersebut ditutupi kain putih? Mungkinkah? Tidak..! aku mohon jangan ambil nyawanya Tuhan, aku mohon. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahan ku padanya, aku mohon.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami namun Tuhan berkehendak lain." Ucap dokter tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Dengan langkah lunglai dan perasaan tak percaya aku mendekati ranjang itu, kubuka dengan tangan gementar kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Seketika tangisku meledak saat melihat Key yang memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

Key... dia telah pergi sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan maaf, operasinya gagal.

Aku menatap wajahnya, perlahan kugerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Dingin. Aku membelai pipinya yang terasa lembut namun sangat dingin itu, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku bisa mendengar isakan Taemin dan Minho juga Jonghyun. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya, kucium keningnya yang tak sehangat dulu, beralih ke kedua pipinya dan berakhir di bibirnya. Ku kecup bibir lembut itu yang terasa hanyalah dingin.

.

.

.

000000

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan deras mengguyur bumi, ikut menangisi kepergian seseorang yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama Key, aku tak menyangka dia telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan ku dengan penyesalan yang sangat dalam ini.

Tak jauh dibelakangku beridir Jonghyun, Taemin dan juga Minho.

Hari ini, aku telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dab berarti dalam hidupku. Key.. semoga kau tenang disana.

Maafkan untuk semua kesalahanku Key, aku mencintai mu.

Aku akan terus mengingat setiap detik hari-hariku yang menyenangkan bersamamu, aku akan selalu mengingat hari-hari itu.

.

,

,

F I N

.

.

.

Ehm... sebelumnya saya mau ngeluarin sedikit uneg-uneg. Kayaknya screenplays mulai nggak aman ya dengan flamer-flamer yang menebar review tanpa solusinya. Kayaknya suka sekali ngebashing author yang sengaja mengasih warning** "_ceritanya Jelek dan nggak mutu_".** Uwaaaa... kayaknya jadi kesempatan besar gitu buat ngebashing authornya. Bashing dan ngeritik boleh tapi dengan kata-kata yang sopan dan disertai dengan solusi agar menjadi lebih baik. Jangan hanya bashing tanpa ngasih solusi dan langsung kabur gitu aja, itu mah sama aja cari gara-gara dan kalau saya boleh bilang itu adalah tindakan "PENGECUT". Mian kasar.. hehehe.

.

Ah... sudahlah dari pada tambah ngelantur.

.

Huwaaa... akhirnya kelar juga cerita ini, huweee.. bagi yang sulit memahami liat aja _**MV Big Bang_Haru-haru**_ karena terinspirasi oleh MV itu. Mian kalau jelek dan isi serta ceritanya nggak nyambung T.T

.

Awalnya aku mau castnya itu Big Bang namun aku bingung mau memasangkan GD-TOP ma siapa? Masa iya TOP-GD-Seungri? Kekeke makanya aku buat castnya dari Shinee.

Saat ngetik yang ada di pikiranku bukan Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin melainkan TOP, GD, Seungri, Taeyang dan Daesung. Haha... untung aja tetap sesuai jalan ceritanya beserta castnya.

Oh... iya We Support You Daesung, semoga masalahnya cepat selesai. Hwaitinggg..!^^.

.

.

Oh iya mau balas-balas review di ff ku yang _"**Lebih Baik Sendiri?**" _:

.

D-niel : Thank's D-niel atas penilaiannya^^. Saya nggak mau membalas ucapan kasar kamu tentang ff ku ini dan juga tentang Maki karena aku dah balas di kolom review juga di cerita yang sama begitupun juga dengan Maki yang sudah membalas di kolom review dan ffnya dia. Pasti kamu dah bacalah, eh... tapi kok kamu nggak muncul lagi buat balasan ucpanku? Kekeke... Namun kamu salah memberikan kritikan atau bashing karena kamu nggak ngasih solusinya^^. Oh iya.. aku pengen belajar dong cara buat ff yang bermutu itu kayak mana? Ajarin aku ya^^.

.

Zhie Hikaru-chan : Gomawo sudah mau sependapat dengan ku Zhie Hikaru-chan –sshii^^. Salam kenal, makasih sudah baca ff ku dan mereviewnya^^.

.

Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291 : Weee... jangan gigit pipiku Yue, yang boleh gigit cuman Umin ma Otter Prince *plakk*. Gomawo saeng sudah baca juga untuk reviewnya^^. Mian sudah buat cerita gak jelas kayak gitu . Na ddo saranghae Yue, yuksssszzz... mari kita merusuh lagi...kekekeke.

.

Ceil : Huweeee... unnie mian, bukan begitu maksudnya. Unnie tetep unnie terbaikku. Tunggu aja aku ganggu unnie dengan segudang masalah-masalahku unn, siapkan solusi untuk kegajean ku unn ya^^... kekeke. Saranghae unnie^^.

.

Ira Cloudsomnia : Yupzzz... ini curhatannya Wookie^^. Lebih tepatnya sih curhatan author namun karena aku dan Wookie mengalami hal yang sama jadi deh aku kasih aja ke Wookie...#plakk. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

Maki Kisaragi : Hehehe... pikiran umma lagi sarap chagi, makanya umma buat cerita kayak gitu. Gomawo untuk dukungannya, juga udah baca dan review^^. Na ddo saranghae .

.

Safer : Thank's buat kritikannya Safer-sshii^^. Bisakah anda menyampaikannya dengan bahasa lebih halus? Jika cara anda menyampaikan seperti itu bukan membuat penulis yang memiliki sifat seperti saya akan menjadi lebih maju dan berkembang, namun malah down!. Bisa ajari saya tentang semua yang anda kritik di ff saya^^, saya butuh bantuan anda karena saya orang yang bodoh dalam hal tulis-menulis sebuah cerita.

.

jongwoonieswife-sj : Nde... ini murni curahan hati ku unnie... huweee^^. Makasih ya unn dah baca dan review^^.

.

Sarilovesteukie : Hehehe,,,, lagi melankolis waktu buat cerita ini, jadilah ceritanya sedih^^. Makasih ya dah baca dan review^^.

.

Akai Vieh Kawaii : Toss kita Vieh-chan^^, ternyata nggak aku aja yang ngerasa seperti ini, Vieh juga ngerasain toh... kekeke. Gomawo dah baca dan review Vieh^^.

.

Kim TaeNa : Jumma mikirin Yesung Thena #plakkk. Haha... namanya juga orang lagi sarap jadi yah. Harap maklumilah Pona.. kekeke. Ye... na ddo saranghae Thena. BTW... cinta segitiga Yesung-Thaen-Key nya seru loh... wkwkwkwk. Good job deh Pona ceritanya yang triangle love itu *padahal judulnya sudah di ubah*. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

.

Yupzzz... selesai balasan reviewnya. Mind to review again? Hehe^^.


End file.
